


An Early Celebration

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping the gun isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Celebration

When she opened the door, Hermione immediately noticed the rich aroma of spices that greeted her, drawing a long, delicious breath before stepping inside to find out what lovely surprise awaited, hoping it was dinner and not some potions experiment.

"You are early." He turned and kissed her. "Perhaps a glass of wine while you wait?"

"Is that coriander I smell?" She peeked around him. "What's the occasion?"

"Your promotion, of course." He frowned.

"But I didn't …"

"Yet."

A grin crept across her face. A husband who was an ex-spy and an excellent cook. What more could she want?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for alienor77310, to the prompt "coriander." The recipe Severus made is Coriander Chicken, which can be found here: http://www.recipezaar.com/Coriander-Chicken-208295 .


End file.
